The Wind in the Leaves
by KHarbinger
Summary: A love story between Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater. Possibly more pairings.
1. Prologue

_This will be one of three prologues that I load today. I am just beginning my public writing career and whether or not I continue is based upon whether or not my work is appreciated._

_I don't typically like Twilight pairings, but I enjoy Seth and Jacob being together. This may end up completely pathetic, but one must start somewhere._

_This story will contain violence, suicidal themes, angst, homosexual relationships, and, more than likely, adult content and situations._

_I do not own Twilight. If I did, Jacob would have been with Seth, Bella would have never had a baby, and Code Geass : Lelouche of the Rebellion would have sued me over some Vampiric abilities. _

_On with my story._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Prologue

Feet thundered against the muddy path, the chill of rain and wind biting at a bare back. Breath misted in great billows from the gasping mouth of the frantic teenager.

Seth raced through the woods as if the Devil himself was at his heels.

Seth came to a stop, his hand flying out to catch himself against a thick oak as he gasped, the pain in his side threatening to ground him. He closed his eyes and fought tears.

_Why, _he thought. _What the hell have I done?_

The shouts behind him echoed faintly: all the people who were looking for him. His friends, his family... Bella and her father… Even the Cullens were searching frantically for him. They would never find him, of course. He had laid a bait trail, and the weather was quickly erasing his passage into this mountain side. He was in human form, having abandoned the collective consciousness of his pack. He was truly all alone now. It had all gone wrong: his deepest secret was revealed. He couldn't go back; couldn't face them: he couldn't face HIM.

Seth collapsed, pulling his legs up to his chest as he moaned in pain.

He was naked, having shed his lupine skin to flee his pack. His side throbbed as the bite wound from Quille healed. Quille had tried to stop Seth from running, nearly succeeding. But that didn't matter now. Seth's feet were bleeding profusely from the sticks and stones he had stomped on. His ankle was turning a deep violet from the sprain he had received, slipping off a moss-covered boulder.

Whimpers filled the air as the boy's tears rolled down his tan skin.

_He hates me now; all these years, gone… All because I'm so fucked up…_

Seth pushed himself between the over-ground roots of the oak, weakly crawling under the wet leaves as he cried and healed…

If only his advanced healing affected his broken heart.

**- Jacob –**

_WHERE THE HELL IS HE?! _Jacob fired at his pack. He was speeding among the trees, frantically searching for any sign of his friend.

_Jacob. We will find him. _thought Sam, his Alpha vibe relieving some of the pain in Jacob's mind. The boy was going insane, it seemed.

_Yeah, we'll find your little faerie, heh. Bet youre missing youre little bitch, huh? Now that we know what you've been doing at your sleepovers all these years. Fags. _Paul sneered, before finding himself on the ground, pinned by the blood magic and fury in Jacob's veins and the tribal magic in Sam's. Their voices melded and deepened, a terrible force behind their words as they spoke in unison:

_Paul, if you have the slightest issue with Seth's sexuality, we can help you understand. You wont have the urge to hate him for it if you no longer HAVE a sexuality._

Paul yelped as the magic caused a squeezing heat in his lower anatomy, a lacing pain shooting through his stomach.

_You have been warned._

Paul leapt to his feet, searching frantically for his pack mate and unwitting key to his future children's' lives.

- - - -

_Embry, any sign of him?_ Sam's voice entered the thoughts of the large wolf.

_No, Sam. I followed the path, but it was a false trail. He's throwing us very skillfully._

_Obviously: he's one of us. _Sam growled.

_I know that. I'm bisexual, Sam: I couldn't care less. Get off my back._

_I'm sorry. We have to find him._

_Yeah, I know._

The pack howled in unison, their sad song like the wind in the leaves.


	2. Chapter 1

_Allow me to apologize in advance for how slow I work. I probably would have had this on last night, but I put off working and ended up away from the house over night._

_I intend this chapter to be at least two thousand words long: a foundation for both this story and for my writing style and effort. I want to thank every person who added my story to their alerts because it inspires me to write. Please leave comments on my story, as I would like to hear everyone's thoughts._

_I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form, and I will make no monetary profit off of this story. It is written simply for my own enjoyment and that of others._

_Enjoy,_

_KHarbinger_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Chapter One –**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Jacob snuffled up a rocky path, picking up the faded scent of blood on the ground. He knew the scent of his friend anywhere.

The rest of the pack had gone back to the reservation after Jacob had demanded that they allow him to find Seth. Reasoning that Seth would be less frantic and determined to flee if only Jacob was after him, the wolf had set about coving the path of the frightened boy from beginning. He had found a very faint trail leading away into the mountains and had found Seth's shoes tossed into the bushes about a mile along.

Apparently, Seth had abandoned his comfort in favor of hiding his tracks.

_What the hell were you thinking, Seth? _Jacob thought bitterly. _You could kill yourself out here…_

A cold breeze brushed against his fur as he continued to walk the path slowly, scenting out emotions on the wind. Someone was near; within five miles. Blood and weakness, as well as fear, lingered faintly in the air.

Almost certainly Seth Clearwater.

Jacob stopped, sensing a slight difference in the air. He was standing near a huge oak tree, winding roots piercing the earth in front of him. Sniffing the air and looking around, Jacob cocked his ears, listening intently for the breathing body that was warming the air.

- - - - - - - - - -

Running through the trees, Jacob linked his consciousness with Sam.

_Sam, I found him._

_How is he?_

_Bleeding from his leg and from his feet. I'm taking him home to bandage him and let him rest. I don't want anyone there. I'll ask you personally over when he's awake and calm. He probably needs his Alpha._

_Probably._

_I'll take care of him._

The wolf huffed loudly when his feet struck the ground, jumping off a boulder to hurry through a particularly winding part of the trail, the boy on his back jolting into the heavy fur that cushioned and warmed him.

Jacob had shifted to human beneath the tree before removing a length of prepared rope from his leg and tying the sleeping youth loosely against his bare back. Shifting back to wolf form had tightened the ropes significantly, but Seth wasn't being hurt by the ride, nor was his circulation cut off. The boy seemed to be in a stress and fatigue-induced coma, not even stirring during all the time since Jacob had found him.

_Damnit, Seth. You really hurt yourself… _Jacob's thoughts sighed in his head, depression slowly winding into his emotions. It hurt him that Seth thought so little of him. To go to these lengths out of fear of Jacob… It was a wound on his heart.

Flying out of the tree-line, Jacob made a dash for his house, slamming through the front door. Luckily, his father was on a trip, courtesy of Rachel.

Slamming through his bedroom door, Jacob quickly shifted to human form, sliding Seth across his body from his back. Cradling his best friend in his arms, Jacob set about removing Seth's soaked clothing and inspecting his body for further abrasions. Finding none, he quickly bundled Seth in his bed, leaving his feet and upper right thigh uncovered.

_I am going to murder Paul…_

Willing his own powers as Beta, along with his blood powers, into Seth's almost vanished bite wound, Jacob watched as blood thick with mud was pushed out and new skin quickly grew. Catching the blood in a spare shirt off the floor, Jacob moved down to the end of the bed, studying the teen's feet.

Deciding that normal routine was a wise choice in this situation, Jacob stood and walking out of his room, hunting for the first aid kit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Seth_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Why is it so soft and… Warm..? Where am I..?_

Seth came to his senses, immediately put off from his unexpected comfort. Panic began to lace his system as he opened his eyes, seeing a room he knew better than his own.

_Oh… FUCK!!!_

Scrambling out from under the covers, Seth jumped to his feet, eyes searching frantically for the one who must have found him and brought him here to… Kill him? Why had Jacob put him in bed..?

Mind clocking out these unhelpful questions, Seth listened carefully, eyes wide and flying around in fear. Hearing noises from down the hall, the boy flipped around, jumping on the bed to unlatch the window he had snuck through so many times in his life. Scrambling up on his elbows, Seth ignored the pain in his feet and pushed his upper body through the portal before…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Seth winced at the roar from the doorway, struggling to escape even though he knew it was too late. A fierce grip encircled his waist, a small squeak leaving his lips as he was hauled bodily back into the room, only to find his back hitting the bed… Gently?

"Seth, for the love of God, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." Jacob said in his ear, warm breath sneaking around his head as he lay, stock-still, in his friend's arms.

"I swear. I'm not going to hurt you. I don't care, Seth. It doesn't bother me. I don't want to hurt you. I never would." Jacob sighed, pulling away from his friend and watching him to see if he would bolt again.

Seth was silent for awhile, then -

"Y-you aren't going to h-hurt me?" Seth stammered shivering as numbness flowed from his skull through his body: confusion and trust coursing through his veins, relaxing him and putting him on edge at the same time.

"No, Seth. I'm going to bandage your feet, and I'm going to make you stay here for the night."

"But… I… I... You heard my thoughts! You felt what I feel for you, you KNOW: how can you be so… So… OK with it?!" Seth cried, flying up. Jacob began to grab him again, but Seth was only sitting up.

"I could hide it when I was human, but now that I've…. IMPRINTED on you?! How can you stand to LOOK at me?! How can you take this, knowing about me? Knowing I'm a fucking faggot…"

Seth's chest folded over, his face in his hands as he cried softly, his back slowing shaking with his sobs as Jacob sat in thought, watching his friend. Jacob reached out, snaking his hand under Seth's chin and bringing his face up to within centimeters of his own, staring into his swollen eyes.

"I will only warn you once: don't you EVER use that word again. I will kick the living shit out of anyone that calls you that, Seth. You included. There's nothing wrong with you, you idiot. Why do you think I would be angry?"

"Because it's you, Jake… I fell in love with YOU and imprinted on YOU…" Seth's eyes clouded with fear, unconsciously biting his lower lip.

"You've been my best friend since we were babies, and you think Id throw that away over something like that? No, Seth. I treasure it." Jacob closed the distance between them, pressing his lips gently against Seth's own, as his arms slid around his friend's shoulders and to his back.

Leaning back, Jacob stared into the shocked expression of the teen.

"Jake… What..? HUH?!"

"Ha-ha. Maybe you're not the only one who's been hiding feelings, dummy. Now it's time to wrap those feet of yours…"

Jacob got off his friend's chest, grabbing the kit that he had dropped by the door and walking back to the bed, where Seth continued to gape and watch him.

"H-how can you s-say that? Jake, t-that h-hurts… You c-can't just SAY that to me… You can't tease me, please..."

Seth hissed as the medicine coated his skin and seeped into his healing cuts.

Jacob looked up at Seth in surprise.

"Teasing? Seth, I'm serious. I wouldn't say I'm IN LOVE with you, but I've had a crush on you for years. I've ALWAYS had feelings for you, dork."

"You… You have..?"

"Yeah."

"…oh…"

Seth's face fell, his eyes burning a hole into his lap. Jacob looked back up at him and grinned.

"I thought you be EXCITED and HAPPY, not depressed. What, having second thoughts about your feelings?"

Jacob fakes sobbing, his lip pouting in an adorable display of the puppy-dog look.

Seth continued to stare down.

"You… Talk about it so… Lightly…"

Jacob's grin faltered.

"Why shouldn't I? I just figured out that my long-time crush returns my feelings, and THEN some. Of course I'm happy… Why aren't you?" he queried, hands carefully rolling gauze tightly around his the teen's feet, one at a time.

Seth looked down at him, eyes wide in surprise.

"Because I can't HAVE you. They'd kill us."

"Who?"

"THE PACK!" Seth yelled, frantic at the memory of the gang of werewolves they belonged to. His thoughts flashed back to the day before, to the minds of those around him.

"Seth, its fine. They aren't angry. They don't have a problem with you being gay."

"Yes, they do. Paul was angry and disgusted, Quill was grossed out… Embry was shocked, so was Sam… They'll kill me…" Seth began to move, trying to get out of bed. Springing off the floor, Jacob slammed him into the bed, laying on him possessively.

"They will NOT. They don't CARE. Paul is an asshole who can't control his emotions, or anything else for that matter, according to the girls at school. Quill is grossed out by imprinting itself. He thought that you were being forced to be gay. Embry and Sam are both bisexual, imprinting aside, so you're fine!"

Seth stopped, again shocked.

"Embry and Sam..? No way!"

"Yeah, they used to be together, back in freshman year. Lasted awhile too."

Jacob rolled onto his side, giving his friend some air to breathe.

"Holy shit… That explains a bit…" Seth laid back down, eyes closing as he finally allowed his body to relax a bit.

"Yeah," Jacob laughed. "They had a lot of, uh, FUN in the bathroom."

"Ugh… DON'T say things like that… The IMAGES…" Seth moaned, turning to face Jacob.

Jacob smiled softly, his hand moving out to caress him gently.

"Are you alright now, Seth?"

Seth sighed, opening his eyes slightly.

"I suppose… Does this…" Seth stopped, looking down in shame at his hands, lying between the two boys.

"Does this what?" Jacob's hand stopped moving.

"… Does… Does this mean that we're… Together…?" Seth began to bite his lip again, eyes averted from his love.

Jacob smirked, enjoying Seth's behavior thoroughly before slamming his lips against the other boys and staring into his eyes.

"Yes, it does. You're mine."

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_Please review. It feels a bit robotic to me, speech-wise, and a bit, if not a lot, ooc. Hope it isn't too bad…_

_*nibbles a wolf-shaped cookie thoughtfully*_

_**KHarbinger**_


End file.
